


greediness came, and so your love

by sighyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Free Verse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Poetry, i just miss them, idk if this can be considered poetry, so be nice please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighyuki/pseuds/sighyuki
Summary: I grew up being greedyand often greediness left my body,when spring cameand with her your love.a bokuaka au I wrote at 3 am because I was listening to love poem
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	greediness came, and so your love

I think I can softly hear

A love poem that was silently written

It clearly flies over to you

I hope it reaches you before it’s too late

\- _Love Poem, IU_

l grew up being greedy

-of memories, of feelings, of volleyball. 

I grew up being greedy,

for the smallest of the things,

for the comes of the spring

and the bloom of the flowers.

I grew up being greedy

and often greediness left my body,

when spring came and with her your love,

surrounding my heart with warmth

-of the lights, of your smile, of your joy.

I grew up being greedy

when you held my hand

with your cold fingertips,

when your hugs felt like home,

constellations buried into your eyes.

With spring you came to occupy my everyday;

the day walking beside me,

shoulders touching shy under the sun,

the night visiting my dreams,

hidden by the silver rays of the moon.

And so I ceased to be greedy of everything,

suddenly, slowly, _quietly_ ,

and started being greedy of you

-of your sweetness, of your thorns, of your love.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! it's the first time I post something on ao3 and english is not my first language, so sorry in advance for eventual mistakes, I'm trying my best! I'm not that good at writing poetry but I tried anyway, so I hope you enjoyed it? I really hope so, it would make me happy <3
> 
> sending loads of hugs ^^


End file.
